I've Loved You, Since The First Time I Saw You
by iampinja
Summary: A Sasuke Uchiha X OC Oneshot *Request "It hurt me more than any wound did, when Sasuke chose Orochimaru over me. I should have saw it sooner, I should have at least tried to help him. By the time I realized something was wrong, he was already gone, to far for me to reach."


_I was roused from my sleep as I felt my whole body being shaken. I cracked my eyes open to see my mother shaking my shoulder furiously. She had tears in her eyes that I knew she wouldn't let spill. My mother didn't cry._

_"Hikari dear, you need to wake up now." Her sweet voice sounded extremely loud in the stillness of the night. Her eyes held panic, and fear, but also determination._

_"What's wrong mommy? What's going on?" I asked confused._

_"Nothings wong dear, we just need to get you out of here, okay." She said simply, her eyes darting from me, to the door, back to me, then to the window. Something was going on, something bad._

_"We don't have much time dear, you need to hurry up now." She said kindly but forcefully._

_"Mommy, I'm confused. What's going on?" I asked. I didn't get an answer however, because a loud explosion rocked the house._

_My mom didn't waste anytime, in less than thirty seconds I was forced out of my warm bed and shoved under it and into the little trap door that was there. I had always wondered what it was for, I guess this was the reason. To hide from people._

_"I love you Hikari," My mom said sadly as if she would never see me again._

_"I love you too, mommy." I said automatically._

_"Now what ever happens, what ever you hear, no matter what, do not open this door. Do you understand." She whispered harshly. I nodded my head._

_"Good,"_

_She gave me one last sad smile before closing the wooden door engulfing me in darkness. Everything was silent, the only thing I could hear was my breathing, which sounded a thousand times louder than normal. I was tired, scared, and confused. What was going on? I could hear voices now, but they were muffled. They sounded like mommy and daddy yelling at someone then an ear piercing scream ripped through the air. Then everything was quiet._

_I took the chance of opening the little trap door in the floor. I opened it slowly so that the hinges wouldn't squeak, just enough so that I could look out. I could see five sets of feet. One was my mothers, I could see her perfectly polished toe nails glistening in the moonlight. Another was my fathers, his black boots completely polished, not a scuff or mark on them at all. The other three were strangers, their dingy brown boots looked worn and old. They also had strange dark stains on them, it looked like dried blood. My father started to speak._

_"Why are you here? What do you want?" His deep voice boomed, he sounded angry._

_"We are here for one reason only." A strange voice, equally deep, answered._

_"And what would that be?" I heard my mother ask._

_"To kill everyone in the Aino clan." A new voice answered._

_I was frozen, was he serious? As soon as those words left his mouth my parents leapt into action. My mother pulled out her katana and held it in a threatening manner, while my dad pulled out a large amount of shurican. A battle then ensued. Mom and dad were outnumbered and surrounded, they didn't stand a chance, yet they still fought. I watched in horror as I heard blades clink together and watch blood being splattered all over the floor. From my position I couldn't see who's it was. My stomach did somersaults as another scream violently tore through the air._

_It was my mothers._

_With a thud she fell to the floor in agony, a kunai was tightly wedged in the side of her neck and blood was gushing from the edges. My mother locked eyes with me, and they widened, her face was growing paler by the second. She tried to reach out to me and tell me to run, but never had the chance. She had died. Eyes open, mouth agape and arm outstretched. He beautiful face stained with red._

_My father was the next to fall._

_He grunted in pain as he fell on his injured arm. He too had a kunai lodged in him, this time however it was right above his heart. He tried the best he could to stay standing, but he just couldn't and fell stomach first, causing the kunai to dig deeper, beside my mother. We made eye contact just like I had with mother. This time however I was looking into cold, dead ones. My father was already dead and I was the only one left._

_I just hoped that they didn't know that._

_"Hey, boss. Didn't they have a kid or something?" One goon asked his 'boss'._

_"Yeah, this is a little girls room and judging by the toys in here, she can't be that old. She couldn't have gotten far, come on." And just like that the dirty boots were gone, stomping down the hallway and slamming out the door. I stayed in my hiding spot just staring at the bodies of my deceased family long after the men left. Once I knew it was safe I slowly crawled out from under my bed, careful not to touch the blood that had pooled on the floor. I took one look at my parents and reached over to close both of their eyes. Even with my kekkei genkai, I couldn't bring anyone back to life._

_I took one look back and jumped out my bedroom window, good thing my room was on the first floor. I started running, running as fast as I could I had to find somewhere safe. I obviously couldn't go back to my house, what if they came back? I didn't stand a chance against them. Where could I go, what could I do? I couldn't think anymore, I hadn't even realized that I had passed the snow village gates and was now running through the dense forests that surrounded it. I had strayed off of the path but I didn't care, I just needed to get away, far away._

_Just then the grief that I had been holding in hit me like a ton of bricks._

_It was so cold, the coldest day of they year by far. It had to be in the negatives and of course it was snowing. I didn't have shoes on or any of my weapons, I had left in to much of a hurry. I didn't have anything anymore, I had no family, I had no home, I had no weapons, and I had no where else to go. It felt like the weight of the world had just landed on my shoulders, throwing my off balance. I fell to the ground in a mound of freshly fallen snow. I was numb and couldn't feel anything, I didn't even realize that I had begun to fall asleep until I felt like I was floating and voices were ringing in my head._

_"Miss, miss are you alright?" A kind looking man asked from above me. I wasn't laying in the snow anymore, I was being carried. I couldn't answer, the last thing I remembered, was the gleaming leaf headband, before I blacked out._

* * *

It had been eight years since I had been rescued by the kind leaf Jounin. My life had steadily gotten better since that day. I had more friends than I knew what to do with and I had grown into one of the towns top medical ANBU. Because of my kekkei genkai I easily excelled in all of my trainings and was sent on the most dangerous missions. In fact I had just returned from one, I smiled as the Konoha gates came into my view. I waved at the guards as I walked by, before continuing on to my apartment on the far edge of town.

I frowned as I walked past the sad gates that used to be the barrier between me and my best friend. Sasuke was my very first friend I had made here, he was my first everything. I can remember the first day I met him, it was a warm spring day. Only a few days after I had become an official Leaf Geniun.

* * *

_I inhaled the warm air so that it filled my lungs completely. It was another beautiful day in Konoha, so warm and peaceful. I loved it here,_

_It was days like these that made me wish that I wasn't so shy. I envied all of the kids here my age. They all had friends, parents, and even love, everything I didn't. I didn't bother me much at first, but now I'm growing lonelier by the second. The only person who I've talked to in the past two months has been the Hokage._

_I situated my new forehead protector that rested on my neck like a choker. The same place where my previous Yukigakure one had lade. It was official I was now a Konoha Chunin. I didn't have a team yet though, the Hokage thought it best if I worked alone for a while._

_I was so lost in my own thoughts that I accidentally bumped into someone._

_"Gomenasai," I said quietly bowing my head in respect to the person in front of me. When they said nothing, I raised my head up only to be met with empty onyx eyes._

_"Hn," was all the mysterious boy said before walking away. I don't know what got into me but I suddenly had a burst of confidence and called out after the dark boy._

_"What's your name?" He paused before turning halfway around and gave me a strange look as if saying 'are you serious?'._

_"My name in Sasuke Uchiha." He said, then added, "You must be new in town."_

_I nodded my head in response, he said nothing more before he turned to leave._

_Sasuke Uchiha, huh, I would have to remember that name._

* * *

I never forgot that name, and after the Hokage placed me in team 7 I saw a lot more of him. We grew closer over the years, so close in fact that everyone thought that we were dating. I would always roll my eyes at the remarks, but then something strange happened. After a while I wouldn't roll my eyes or even comment, I would just blush and look at the ground. I had fallen for the Uchiha boy. I never showed my feelings to anyone, I tried my best to hide the blush that would always grace my face when Sasuke was near.

Because of my closeness to Sasuke, Sakura and Ino had taken an immediate dislike to me. I didn't blame them though, I was the new girl, barely knew anyone and yet Sasuke was nicer to me than he was to anyone else. I could see where they were coming from,

I walked up the old worn steps that led up to the door of my apartment. It was fairly large, two bedrooms a living room, two bathrooms and a very large kitchen. It even had a balcony that was connected to my room, when I was out there I had a perfect view of the Uchiha compound. The place where I once lived with Sasuke up until the day he left to be with Orochimaru. I could still see Sakura's face when she over heard Sasuke and I's conversation. I can still remember the butterflies I had in my stomach when he told me he loved me for the first time, and then when he kissed me. It was the first time I had seen Sasuke smile.

* * *

_I walked slowly away from town, towards where my small barely livable apartment was. It was located at the very edge of town, back where no one would go because it was so bad. I lived in one of the worst buildings there, but I couldn't get anything better. I was an eleven-year-old girl, with no parents to take care of me. And the only money I had was the little I got for the missions and working at the hospital._

_I stopped in front of the badly worn down and beaten brown building in front of me. The roof was sagging in and it looked like it could fall at any moment. There were vines growing up the side and into the foundation._

_"Home sweet home," I muttered scornfully._

_I walked up the creaky stairs one by one slowly so one didn't break and send me tumbling. My room was on the top floor, the only 'livable' one. I didn't bother locking the door, there wasn't anything for anyone to steal anyway. I looked around at my sparsely decorated room, it had one brown, broken, wooden chair that sat in front of the small, wooden, wobbly table. Then I had a small, green lounge chair that now had holes in it with springs sticking out. I didn't own a TV, I didn't need one nor did I have the money for one. I did however have a large bookcase full of books, and I had read everyone. Most of them were old and falling apart, but I didn't care. I had gotten them from the garbage can behind the bookstore, so in my opinion they were perfect. My bed was pushed up against the far wall, it was like everything else, small and broken. The sheets were dingy and had a layer of grime on them, I only had one pillow it was flat and hard as a rock. Even with barely nothing, I managed._

_I didn't dare let anyone see my home. It wasn't that I was embarrassed or ashamed it was that I knew that they would treat me differently and look at me with pity in their eyes. I didn't want or need that, I don't need anyone's pity._

_I suddenly felt a presence behind me so I swiftly grabbed a kunai out of my leg pouch and threw it. I heard it smash against the wall, no doubt causing a huge hole. I turned swiftly ready to attack, but saw that it was not a robber but instead, Sasuke. I blushed as I looked to the ground, why was he here?_

_"Sasuke? How did you get in here?" I asked trying not to let my voice shake with embarrassment._

_"The door was unlocked," He said simply. "You really shouldn't do that, it isn't safe." I raised an eyebrow._

_"So your worried about my safety are you, Sasuke?" I teased. What he said next shocked me into silence._

_"Yes," He said. "Go pack your bag, bring everything that you find valuable."_

_"Why?" I asked quietly,_

_"Because, now come on." He threw a bag at me,_

_I paused for a moment then I went over to my bookcase and put my favorites in the bag. __The Universal Book of Astronomy: From the Andromeda Galaxy to the Zone of Avoidance, The Elegant Universe: Superstrings, Hidden Dimensions, and the Quest for the Ultimate Theory__, and __Romeo and Juliet__. Next I walked over to my dresser and placed my neatly folded clothes in, two shirts, two pairs of shorts, one extra blue kimono, my under clothes and a handful of blue ribbons. Once I had emptied my dresser, I scanned the room to look for anything else I needed. I placed the back down on the ground and got on my hands and knees, going under my bed. I reached out and opened the trap door that I had made there with a few loose floorboards. My hand reached in and grabbed a small wooden box, I pulled it out and threw it in my bag._

_"Ok, I'm ready." I said sadly and turned toward Sasuke who had been waiting patiently by the door. He nodded his head and motioned for me to follow him. We started walking towards the other edge of town, I was still confused as to what was going on._

_"Sasuke, what's going on? I'm confused. You aren't kicking me out of Konoha are you?" I started hyperventilating, sure I was living in a bad place, but I always did my missions successfully. I thought Sasuke was my friend, what was going on._

_"Hikari, calm down!" Sasuke grabbed onto my shoulders and shook me back and forth. "I'm not kicking you out of Konoha, I can't do that. I'm taking you to my family's compound, to live with me. Lets be real, your apartment is going to fall any day now and I don't want you living there."_

_"Why do you care?" I asked, my voice rising, looking into his eyes._

_"Because I love you, you idiot!" Sasuke shouted._

_"Oh," was all I managed out between my frozen mouth._

_"Yeah," he let go of me, "You can still come and live with me if you want or you can go back to your old apartment. I don't care either way." He took my silence as a rejection and started to walk away still shocked that he had actually confessed his feelings._

_"Wait, Sasuke! Don't leave," I ran up behind him, "I- I love you too." I said quietly while blushing a brilliant red. Sasuke turned and looked into my eyes._

_"You do?" He asked me unsure, "Because I don't want you saying it if you don't mean it."_

_"I mean every word I say. Sasuke Uchiha, I love you. I am in love with you." I said with a little more confidence._

_"I love you too, Hikari Aino. I have since the first time I saw you," He pulled me into his arms and leaned his face very close to mine, so close that I could feel his warm breathe on my lips and neck. He paused there for a moment, and I held my breath, before he slammed his lips onto mine sweetly. The kiss only lasted for a few moments, but it felt like a lifetime to me._

_"Sasuke, that was my first kiss." I said slightly embarrassed._

_"Mine too," he said quietly._

_I felt that nothing could ruin this perfect moment until I heard a shrill shriek followed by a "What?! Noooo?!"_

* * *

I loosened the blue ribbons that I always had in my hair, and let it fall freely. I had the rest of the week off, but I planned on volunteering at the Konoha Hospital. When I wasn't out on missions I would always work at the hospital. With my Kekkei Genkai, I could heal almost anything with little to no chakra, the only person I couldn't heal however, was Sasuke. He was in a war with himself and he needed to figure it out for himself. I watched as he slowly destroyed himself and grew farther and farther away from me.

It hurt me more than any wound did, when Sasuke chose Orochimaru over me. I should have saw it sooner, I should have at least tried to help him. By the time I realized something was wrong, he was already gone, to far for me to reach.

* * *

_"Sasuke, what happened?" I ran up behind my boyfriend of two years as he was laying an unconscious Sakura on a bench. He didn't say anything before he started to walk away, towards the village gates._

_"Sasuke! Where are you going? What happened?" I grabbed his sleeve to try and stop him._

_"I'm leaving." Was all he said._

_"What?! But why Sasuke?" I could feel the hot tears running down my face,_

_"I need to get stronger if I'm ever going to defeat Itachi." Sasuke had told me about his brother and about what he did._

_"Itachi! That's what this is about? If you want to get stronger, stay here and I'll train with you everyday. Please, just don't leave!" I was on the verge of hysterically._

_"I'm sorry, Hirochi," He said before ripping his arm out of my grasp. I fell to the ground on my knees with tears rapidly falling._

_"Don't you love me anymore! If you love me or if you ever did, you'll stay!" I screamed out at him as loud as I could. He paused a moment before turning and walking back to me. I was so overjoyed that I leapt up and into his arms._

_"I knew you loved me Sasuke. I knew you wouldn't leave."_

_"No, your wrong." He said coldly._

_"What?!" I asked breathlessly, I felt as if a fifty-ton bolder had just landed on my chest, crushing my lungs and my heart._

_"I don't love you anymore, Hirochi. I never did, I just thought I did. I realize now that it wasn't love, but pity." He said unemotionally, "I'm sorry."_

_I was frozen, all that time he was just pretending, when he knew that I wasn't. Before I could say anything, I felt a sharp pain in my lower back and my world started to get fuzzy. Sasuke let me drop to the ground before he started on his journey again. The last thing I saw before I completely blacked out was the red Uchiha symbol on the back of Sasuke's jacket._

* * *

That memory would forever be burned into my brain for the rest of my life. I never thought that I could ever forgive Sasuke, but I did even with all the things that he said to me before he left.

I slipped into a change of clothes because the ones I had one were covered in dirt, sweat, and blood. I couldn't wear that to the hospital. I ran the brush through my hair and looked at the clock. My eyes nearly bugged out of my head, it was 7 o'clock. My shift started at 7:15. It was at least a twenty-minute walk there. I threw my brush back onto the dresser and slipped on my shoes before running out the door. My hair was billowing out behind me, I held my two blue ribbons in my hand as I ran. I would have to fix my hair when I got there.

I finally reached to hospital only to see Lady Hokage standing there giving orders.

"You, Aino. Go to room 324, critical condition. They just brought him in." The Hokage yelled before turning away and giving more orders to the other doctors. I grabbed the clip board for room 324 and read the patients conditions. I was shocked to see that it was Naruto, I didn't waste anytime before running to his room.

When I got there, Naruto was passed out on the bed. Multiple doctors and nurses were trying to stop the blood that was coming out of the multiple deep cuts he had along his body. His body was completely covered in first, second, and even third degree burns. He was also severely low on chakra and nutrients, and he couldn't lose much more blood before he died. Things didn't look good. I thought it was time I brought out my Kekkei Genkai.

"Step back," I ordered to all of the other people in the room.

"But, miss Aino we need to keep pressure on these wounds." One nurse said.

"I said, step back, I've got it under control." I ordered. They did as they were told, it was good to be in charge.

I closed my eyes and activated my Kekkei Genkai, my hands began to glow a brilliant bright purple. I placed my hands on the deepest cut I could see, it was a long slash that went from the top of his chest diagonally to his hip bone. It looked like he had been sliced with a katana. In what would have taken a normal medic-nin an hour, it took me less than a minute to stop the bleeding. Once I had wrapped the would I moved on to the other smaller cuts that he had suffered. Once the bleeding had stopped I started on the burns, even with my advantage It still took at least fifteen minutes to partially heal his chest.

Sweat was starting to form on my forehead and neck but I didn't stop. I then moved on to his arms, these took less time to heal only about ten minutes each. His legs weren't burned that bad surprisingly, and his face only had a few first degree burns. Once I had treated him the best I could I wrapped his wounds, and checked his vital signs. The worst was over, he was going to make it. He was still low on Chakara but he should wake up in a few days.

Once I had filed all of the necessary paper work, I came back into Naruto's room. I slid into the guest chair that was placed beside his bed and just started at him. What happened to him, did he release the nine tails? Who could he have been fighting that he had to go so far. I could hear him muttering, nothing understandable so I leaned in a little closer. What I heard made my heart freeze for a second.

"Sas-uke," Naruto muttered then was quiet. I tried to listen again to make sure it wasn't my ears playing tricks on me but he never spoke again. I must be going crazy.

* * *

It was late at night by the time I left, it had to be passed midnight and I was dead tired. I had stayed in Naruto's room long after my shift had ended and listened to see if he said Sasuke's name again. But he never did. I finally decided that it was late and that I needed to get some sleep.

When I finally got into bed, my eyes wouldn't close. My body was tired but my brain wouldn't shut off, so I just lade there until I got bored. I stood up out of bed and walked over to the double glass doors that led out onto the balcony, they were open tonight. I stood, leaning over the edge and looked up at the night sky, it was beautiful. I loved the stars, and the moon, I even had a telescope out here, it was the most high tech one to date.

I heard a board creak inside, but I didn't make any movements or acknowledgements what so ever. I knew that there was someone in my house, I'd know since I'd got home. They were hiding under my bed, in the little trap door I had there. I wasn't afraid, though my heart was pounding with anticipation. Only one person knew that I had a hiding place there, and that was Sasuke.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?" I asked nonchalantly, even though I was freaking out on the inside.

"How did you know it was me?" I heard him ask.

"You were the only one who knew that I had a trap door under my bed. But you didn't know that I had a squeaky floor bored right in front of it so when you came out I heard you." I said simply. "Now answer my question. Why are you here?" I tried to sound mean and assertive, but I just ended up sounding exasperated and worn out.

"I came to see you," He replied.

I let out burst of laughter, "That's the funniest thing I think I've ever heard, Sasuke. Why would you want to see me? After all I am just the girl that you pity." I spat out a little harsher than I intended.

"I killed Orochimaru," he said bluntly.

I wiped around and came face to face, or well face to chest. Sasuke had grown over the years, his features had become more manly and he had grown taller. I was stunned by how handsome he was, I couldn't do anything but stand there and stare wide-eyed at the boy in front of me.

"You killed Orochimaru?" I asked stunned. "But, Sasuke he's an S-classed criminal. How could you have possibly-" He cut me off my slamming his lips to mine,

"I've missed you, Hikari." He said, I couldn't think anymore. I felt like I was a kid again, like Sasuke had never left, like he had never ripped out my heart and stomped on it.

"I've missed you too, Sasuke. But, you need to leave." It felt like I was ripping my own heart out now, he couldn't stay here. He would just do what he did last time, leave.

"Why?" Sasuke almost sounded hurt.

"You broke my heart, and now you expect me to welcome you back as if nothing happened?!"

He grabbed me by my shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes. It reminded me of the first time he said he loved me, but that was then, this is now.

"Don't," I started.

"What's in the past is over, we're in the present now. Why can't you let everything go and forgive me." Sasuke demanded.

"I already have, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to fall at your feet just because you say you miss me and kiss me. If you think that I'm the kind of girl that you can toy with, you've got another thing coming." I said.

His eyes changed drastically, they went from being angry and demanding to sad and lonely. I had seen those eyes before, they were my eyes. Always sad, always alone.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, so quiet that I almost missed it. "I shouldn't have told you the things I did, but you have to realize that I really do love you. That I really am in love with you. I told you I didn't just so you wouldn't come after me. I knew I was going to kill Orochimaru and then come back to find you. I didn't want you to be sucked into the life of hatred that I had. All I wanted was for you to be happy," he said releasing me from his arms. "If you don't want me here, then I'll go." He jumped over the edge of the balcony, getting ready to jump down before I stopped him.

"Sasuke, wait!" I called out desperately. "Please stay," I pleaded.

Sasuke smiled a ghost of a smile and jumped back beside me. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him into the most passionate kiss I could muster.

"I love you, Sasuke Uchiha." I said quietly

"You do?" He asked me unsure, "Because I don't want you saying it if you don't mean it." He smirked remember the words he spoke when he was younger.

"I mean every word I say. Sasuke Uchiha, I love you. I am in love with you." I said also quoting my younger self.

"I love you too, Hikari Aino. I have since the first time I saw you," That was all he had to say before I pulled him back into my room and closed the double glass doors.

* * *

**~Five Years Later~**

"Are you ready, Hikari?" My best friend, Sakura asked me as she handed me my black, red, and white bouquet. I was staring at myself in the mirror.

"Don't worry, you look beautiful." She said. It was true, I was wearing a pearl colored dress that went was fitted to my body perfectly. It had a set of flower that covered the front of my bust with ruffles that fell down the middle of the dress. I also had matching white gloves that went up to above my elbow. My hair was pulled back into a neat but messy bun with my fringe hanging in my face. A flower, just like the ones on my dress, rested on the side of my head. My veil had to be my favorite, it was transparent with a thousand sparkles on it, it looked like it was weaved with diamonds. My shoes we made of glass, just like Cinderella.

The butterfly's were attacking my stomach, today was my big day. The day that I finally married my love, Sasuke Uchiha. After a long and difficult time when, Lady Hokage and the rest of Konoha found out that Sasuke was back, and living in my house, we were finally tying the knot. Because Sasuke had killed Orochimaru and Itachi, he was aloud to come back and live in the village without being thrown in jail. Which I was grateful for.

Sasuke and I were getting married in a little park in the middle of town, on the bridge that our team would meet at sometimes. It was going to be small, just Sasuke and I, along with Naruto and Sakura.

When Sasuke and I had announced our engagement about two years ago, Sakura had finally started to talk to me and we were now really close friends. She was even my maid of honor in the wedding. Ino was also in the wedding, I just wasn't as close to her as I was the others. Naruto was Sasuke's best man,

"Come on, Hikari. It's time to walk." Sakura looked lovely in her dress.

It was a deep red color, the same as the flowers in my bouquet. It was a strapless sweetheart dress, with a pocket on each side. It only came to an inch or so above her knees, letting her show off her long legs.

"Are you ready to do this, Mrs.. Uchiha." Sakura nudged me as we walked down the pathway that led to the bridge. I let out a small laugh,

"I'm not an Uchiha yet, Sakura." But I would be soon. The thought of that made my heart flutter and a smile place itself on my lips. I could see the boys in the distance, but they couldn't see us yet. It was all so beautiful, I was shocked to be honest.

"Do you like it?" Sakura asked me as we walked up behind the other bridesmaids, Ten-ten, Hinata, and Ino.

"I love it!" I gushed.

Sakura gave the piano player a signal and music started to play.

"Good luck," Sakura smiled before moving down the pathway, but I stopped her from going any farther.

"Sakura, I can't do this. I just can't. What am I suppose to do?" I was panicking, I had never done this before. I wasn't even sure if I was ready.

"Hikari, calm down. You love Sasuke and he love you. You two were meant to be together, I promise. Just breathe and don't think about anything other than him, ok." She soothed.

"But what if I freeze up when I get out there."

"Just keep eye contact with Sasuke the whole time, never let him leave your site. You'll be fine, Hikari." She smiled at me before rushing off.

I took a moment and closed my eyes, I took a deep breathe to calm myself down. I was walking down the aisle alone, since I had no family left. I was a little saddened by this, I didn't have a father to walk me down the isle. I didn't have a mother to help me get ready. But I knew that they were here watching from above. Sasuke's family too, even his brother.

I could hear the music change into the wedding march, that was my cue. I took another deep breath before I walked down the path and around the tree. I took Sakura's advice and found Sasuke, he looked so handsome in his suit. I never broke eye contact as I walked down the bridge and to my spot under the arbor with Sasuke.

"You look, breath taking." He said.

"Thanks, so do you." I replied quietly, as the priest started the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved: We have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of this man, Sasuke Uchiha, and this woman, Hikari Aino, in Holy Matrimony." The older man turned to me first,

"Hikari, will you have this man to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked me

"I will." By this time tears were sticking on my lashes, but I knew I couldn't cry because it would ruin my makeup.

The priest then turned to Sasuke,

"Sasuke, will you have this woman to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

Sasuke paused as if to think it over, and my heart stopped. Did he not want this? I thought he loved me. Was he just toying with me again? I almost didn't hear Sasuke utter the words I desperately wanted him to say.

"I will." He smirked and my thoughts went back to normal.

Next the priest turned toward Sakura and Naruto,

"Will all of you witnessing these promises do all in your power to uphold these two persons in their marriage?"

"We will." They exclaimed together.

The priest started talking again, it was time to exchange the rings.

"You have determined that you would seal your vows today by the exchanging of rings. The rings you give and receive this day are marvelous symbols of endless love. The rings are made of gold, a symbol of purity. May your thoughts towards one another be pure. The ring is an unbroken circle, having no end, so it is emblematic of the enduring and unending love you have for each other."

Sasuke spoke first.

"I give this ring in remembrance of this hour, a symbol of love that is beautiful, endless and complete." Sasuke slipped my diamond ring on my left ring finger. It was my turn next.

"I give this ring in remembrance of this hour, a symbol of love that is beautiful, endless and complete." I slipped his plain wedding band on the same finger he had placed mine, as I said the words that I had memorized the night before.

"Sasuke and Hikari, you have now affirmed before your families and friends your love and your caring for each other. You have come from different backgrounds. You have walked different paths. You are different individuals. Your love has transcended these differences. In the years before you, may the richness of the traditions that have nurtured you enhance and brighten your lives as you help to create and shape the future. May the challenges of your life together be met with courage and optimism. May you learn from your failures and grow in your achievements. May life bless you with children, friends, and family in a wide network of mutual support and enjoyment."

The priest joined Sasuke and I's right hands. "Now that Sasuke and Hikari have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. I now declare you Husband and Wife. Congratulations, you may kiss your bride." The priest gave a large smile.

Sasuke reached over and cupped my cheek, pulling me closer and kissing me sweetly on the lips. I was now officially, Mrs. Hikari Uchiha.

* * *

**~One Year Later~**

I somberly walked out of the hospital, tear trails had made their way on my face. How could I face Sasuke now? How was I going to tell him that I we might not have any children? How was I going to tell him that we had a fifty-fifty chance of restoring our clans? We had been trying for over a year to have a child and now I know why we never could.

I reached the door to the house that we shared, but couldn't build up the confidence to go in. I knew he would be in there and I would have to face him. The door opened and in front of me stood my husband, Sasuke.

"What's the matter, you've been crying. Why? What happened?" Sasuke demanded wiping the trails from my cheeks and pulling me inside. He sat me on the couch, "Now what's wrong?"

"I went to the doctors today, and I found out why I haven't been able to get pregnant." I said slowly, more tears threatening to spill. Sasuke waited for me to continue.

"The doctor says that I only have a fifty-fifty chance of getting pregnant, and those odds decrease as the days go by. She said that if I can't get pregnant by next month I'll never be able to." I couldn't hold the flood gates anymore and the tears rushed out. I started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shhh, don't cry. We'll just try extra hard ok?" Sasuke soothed. I nodded my head, there still was hope.

* * *

I couldn't contain my excitement as I bounced down the road toward the Uchiha compound. I had just returned from the hospital only this time it was a joyous visit. I had learned that I was pregnant, and not just with one, or two, but three! I was having triplets, two boys and a girl. Sasuke was going to be so happy.

I burst into the door and ran to Sasuke's office, I didn't bother knocking.

"Sasuke! Guess what! I'm pregnant, with triplets!" I shouted,

"I'm going to be a dad?" He asked stunned. I nodded my head,

"Sasuke Uchiha, I love you. I am in love with you." I said.

"I love you too, Hikari Aino. I have since the first time I saw you," He smirked and pulled me into a searing kiss.


End file.
